Necklace
by brokenflame7
Summary: A girl whose clan was ran down by assassins enters the hidden leaf village. She's put in team 7 and reminded of an old friend, She fights for her rights and searches for the one she loves. OCXSasuke in later chapters. T for language
1. Chapter 1

Necklace

Chapter one: the myth of the necklace

A young girl stood outside of her lonely temporary house covered in her own sweat and blood. She panted heavily as she looked at her swollen and torn up knuckles. "Just 10 more minutes…" she mumbled to herself looking up to a tree that was in front of her. She ran at the tree with her fist raised and rammed her knuckles into it making little chips of the bark fly off. She panted backing away from it and running at it again, repeating her movements.

"She's gonna kill herself," a boy said from the kitchen window while watching the girl slam her fist into the tree. A different boy with brown hair stood up from the table to look out the window at the girl. He sighed and opened the window to holler out from it.

"Suki come in already! You've been out there for hours! You can train more after you eat something!" he shouted to "Suki" has she was now known as. "Not yet! I'm not done!" Suki insisted hitting the tree again. "Suki…" the boy said in a serious voice."No, Kane!" she said looking at the boy. He just sighed again closing the window…

15 minutes had passed and Suki had returned to the house and joined the 2 boys at the table. There was a long silence between the 3 has they ate they're lunch.

As Suki got up to put her plate in the sink the boy Suki had called "Kane" spoke. "Why do you always train yourself until you can barely walk like that?" he asked. Suki just stopped for a second and then continued for the sink putting her dish in it then said with her back still turned to Kane, "You wouldn't understand," and began to walk away from the 2 boys. "Yes we would," the other boy without a name so far said. "Yukie, you have, and never will understand me so don't offer your fake sympathy, it's the last thing I need," Suki replied in a cold voice and walked back to the table where she picked a backpack up off the floor.

"I'm leaving. Don't count on me to come back," she said walking out of the house and into the forest until Kane and Yukie couldn't see her anymore.

"How did she find out?" Kane asked in an angry voice while death glaring Yukie. "I have no idea, I didn't tell her!" Yukie exclaimed. "Well someone had to of!" Kane yelled back. "Ok, listen to me. That girl is far from our grasp. And so is that necklace she holds. And we aren't going to get past her defenses as long as she has it, so we need to find a way to get it away from her…" he said calmly.

Suki walked until she came to a clearing in the forest and then sat down leaning her back on a tree then sighed. She looked down at her chest to see a silver chain necklace with a heart pendant hanging from him. She grasped the pendant and closed her eyes. "How did this all start to happen?..." she mumbled as a tear came to her eye, but it was quickly wiped away by her hand.

"There's no time for this, Suki. You have to find a ninja village," Suki told herself pulling her body off the ground to continue to walk.

After several hours she finally came to what looked like gates to a ninja village. A small smile formed on her face as she walked to the shinobi guarding it. Once she got to the men she stopped to talk.

"I'm looking for a home. My name is Suki Hinote," she said in an emotionless voice. The guards who were obviously ninja looked at each other then let Suki through the gates. She nodded in thankfulness. She began to walk through but was stopped by one of the guards voices.

"Go to the Hokage's office. He'll tell you where to get an apartment. Welcome to Konohagakure village," he told her. She glanced back at him with a small smile. "Thanks," she said and continued walking.

Once she had gotten into the busier part of the village she noticed people staring at her new face. The glances made her nervous so she pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and kept her face looking towards the ground. She only glanced up to see if she saw anything that resembled a Kage's office.

After a while of walking she realized she had no idea where she was or where she was going, but she noticed a ramen shop and decided to stop for a bowl and ask for directions. She sat down at the bar and pulled the hood off from over her head.

"How can I help you, Miss?" the ramen shop owner asked her. "I'll have one bowl of ramen," she said in a shy voice. The owner just nodded and started to make the order.

Suki noticed a boy a few years younger then her with blonde spiky hair and an orange jumpsuit on sitting beside her, waiting for his order as well. "You new here?" he asked her examining the part of her face that he could see. Suki turned her head to look at him but shyly looked down after seeing his face. "Um, yeah," she answered a little hesitantly. "I stopped here for directions," she added glancing up at him.

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Where do you need directions too?" he asked her. "The Hokage's office," she answered a little more quickly this time. "I'll show you where that is when we're done with our ramen if you want me to," he offered. "Ok, thanks," Suki replied with somewhat of a smile finally looking up at him.

"What's your name anyway?" Naruto asked Suki in a curious voice. "Suki Hinote," she told him looking back into the kitchen of the ramen shop to see if the cook was almost done.

"Hey I think I've heard that name before," Naruto said, out of somewhat excitement. "Probably have…" Suki said a little disappointed glancing down to her necklace. "Yeah I have! Aren't you that girl with a magic necklace?" he said definitely excited now. "It's not "magic"," she replied correcting him. "Well isn't it supposed to like give you strength and extra chakra and stuff?" he asked. "To tell you the honest truth…I have no idea how that rumor came to be. My brother gave it to me when I was a little girl and suddenly everyone kept saying that it made me strong. At the time I thought it might have been true since I was so young so I never took it off. When I got older and decided to see if it really did, I couldn't get it to un-hinge. I would have been damned to break it just to test whether or not it gave me power, so I told myself that a necklace couldn't possibly do something like that to a person and tossed that worry aside. But when I turned 11 people started chasing me for it so I haven't really had a home since then. I was still afraid to break it off, so I trained myself to defeat whoever tried to take it from me. But the men sent just kept getting stronger and stronger so I decided to come here and train to be a ninja, since I'm still to chicken shit to break it off," Suki explained to Naruto, leaving him somewhat in awe.

"Oh…why are you scared to break it? The chain could be easily replaced you know," Naruto suggested. "Well I haven't seen my brother since he gave it to me. We were separated so it's all that I have left of him and I want the chain that he gave me," Suki said looking down. Naruto just looked at her as if he didn't know what to say, thank God the ramen had finished.

"Here you go the both of you," the ramen shop owner said setting one bowl down in front of Suki and 3 in front of Naruto. They both ate quickly but Suki was done before Naruto, being that she only had one bowl.

Once they were both finished Suki paid for hers while Naruto looked desperately for his money. "I know I had enough to buy at least 4 bowls!" he exclaimed searching his pockets. Suki sighed. "Here," she said laying money out on the counter. "Let's go," she insisted walking away from the shop.

"Hey wait up!" Naruto called to her, jogging to catch up. "Thanks for paying for me," he said once he was walking side-by-side with her. "No problem," she answered smiling a little.

_"I don't get this girl…one minute she's all distant and the next she smiles at you and acts so nice" Naruto_ thought while looking at Suki with an eye brow raised as she looked at the ground.

"So how old are you?" Naruto asked trying to start a conversation."14, you?" she replied. "12," Naruto told her. "You know, the teams of genin just got picked 2 days ago. If you're as good as you say you are the Hokage might squeeze you into a cell," he added. "Ok, I'll talk to him about that," Suki said with a smile looking up for a moment.

After a few more minutes Naruto and Suki had arrived at the Hokage's office. "Ok, well this is it. I'm heading home but you can ask me if you need anything else," Naruto said. "Ok, arigato," Suki thanked him and walked into the office.

"Can I help you with something, miss?" a girl that seemed nice asked Suki when she walked through the door. "The guard at the gate told me to come here for an apartment," Suki said shyly looking down somewhat. "Oh ok, come this way," the girl told Suki walking down a hall.


	2. Memories and Old Friends

Chapter 2 – Memories and Old friends

Suki walked behind the lady she met at the front door down a long hall way. They finally came to a door and the woman stopped and knocked on it. "Lord Hokage, there's someone here to see you," the woman said through the door. "Very well, send them in," the Hokage's voice came. Suki smiled at the lady. "Thank you," she said putting her hand on the door knob. "Your welcome sweetie," the lady said with a smile as Suki opened the door.

When she walked through the door she looked around for moment then saw who she was sure was the Hokage behind a desk. "Come, sit down. Tell me your name," the Hokage told her. Se sat down in a chair in front of the desk. "Um, I'm Suki Hinote. I'm 14 and I need somewhere to stay. I'd also like to become a ninja," Suki said shyly looking down and nervously playing with pen that she pulled from her pocket.

"Nice to meet you Suki. I can set you up with an apartment that you can stay in, once you get a job you'll have to pay a monthly fee. If you want to become a ninja you'll need to go through the academy first," the Hokage told her. Suki shyly hesitated for a second. "Um, about that, I met a boy named Naruto earlier tonight and he said that the squads had just been picked out. I've trained with much discipline and went through almost a whole year of academy training in the mist village. So I thought you might be able to squeeze me in a cell," Suki said timidly. "In order to do that I'd need to see what you know," the Hokage told her. "Tomorrow meet me back here at 4:00 AM, that's before any of the squads begin training. We'll see how you do," the Hokage told her while pulling a piece of paper from his drawer.

"That's the address you'll be staying at," he told her handing the paper to her. "Ok, thank you," she said with a smile and exited the office. She walked down the hall and waved goodbye to the lady that showed her the office on her way out of the door. Once she wasn't in the building she leaned up against the wall with an anime sweat drop. "4:00 in the fricken morning?!?!?!" she complained to no one unparticular. She sighed and stared walking.

"I have no idea where I'm going…" she mumbled out loud to herself after a few minutes of walking. She noticed it was getting dark and knew it would be harder to find things once it was. She looked around but didn't really see anyone that she could ask for directions. "Wonderful…" she sighed and kept walking.

Eventually she found her way to the apartment complex that she would be staying at. "Finally!" she exclaimed opening to door to her room. She looked around to see that the place was completely empty then looked up at the ceiling. "Well…at least there's a roof…" Suki said to herself. With no alarm clock there was no way in hell she was going to wake up at 4 in the morning so she sat on the floor, pulled a notebook from her backpack and began to write.

After a few hours of doing absolutely nothing she glanced at the watch on her wrist to see that it was only 10:00. _"I'll just take a nap…" _she thought to herself while laying her head down on the cold floor.

5 hours later…

Suki lazily woke up and looked at her watch. "Just in time…" she mumbled seeing that it was an hour before her…exam thingy. She sat up and brushed her hair with her fingers then walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She walked back to the living room and picked up her backpack then headed out the door.

In daylight Suki could see the Hokage's office standing tall in the middle of the village so she decided to just roof tops til she got there.

Once she reached the doors of the office she took a deep breath walked through them. The same lady as last time greeted her and led her to Hokage's office just as last time…except Suki didn't say her thanks with a smile as it was FOUR IN THE MORNING.

"God, how could anyone be so bright and shining so freakin early…?" Suki mumbled to herself disregarding that the Hokage could hear her. "Good morning Miss Hinote," he greeted her with a smile. _"Oh these people are just torturing me…" _she thought while trying to force somewhat of a smile on her face.

"Here's your written test, take as much time as you need. There's a desk right there for you," the Hokage told Suki while handing her a test. She didn't say anything but took a seat at the desk. She looked through the test and counted 15 pages all with 10 questions. Her face was like X-X. She sighed and started filling out the questionnaire. She was done within 45 minutes and gave the test to the Hokage. He looked over it and then looked at Suki with a satisfied look.

"Very good Miss Hinote," the Hokage told Suki. She somewhat smiled and looked down. "There's no time for a physical exam and most of your written test was passed with flying colors except for Genjutsu. That could use some work but it was good over all. You'll be in cell 7 with Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha," he told her. Suki nodded. "They're meeting in 15 at the training grounds; you have until then to get there," Suki just nodded again while standing up and putting her backpack on. "Thank you, Sir," she said and headed for the door. "Wait, you'll need this," he stopped her and handed her a Hitai-ate with the leaf village symbol on it. She glanced at the headband with a smile and nodded to the Hokage in gratitude. She walked from the room and stopped to ask the woman who greeted her at the door where she would find the training grounds. After getting her directions and headed where the lady told her to.

She found it pretty fast and saw 3 other people waiting. A boy, a girl and the boy she had met yesterday, Naruto Uzumaki. When Naruto saw her his face lit up and he ran towards her waving. "Hey, Suki! What are you doing here?" he asked in a curious voice. "Hi, Naruto. I'm in this cell now," Suki told him in a tired, lazy voice. "Wait a second, who are you?" the girl who was waiting with Naruto and the other boy asked. "Suki Hinote. Who are you??" Suki answered and added the last part sarcastically. "I'm Sakura Haruno, and what do you mean you're in this cell??? I've never even heard of you before and we all worked so hard to get here, going through exams and lectures and you just show up from the middle of nowhere??? And how old are you anyway?" "Sakura" said almost furiously. Suki didn't answer but seemed to be staring out into space. "Hello??!" Sakura called waving her hand in front of Suki's face. Suki was snapped from her daze and she caught Sakura's hand before she had time to pull it away.

"NEVER get that close to me again," Suki said with a death glare as she let Sakura's hand go. "I don't feel like explaining myself to any of you so early," Suki said in reply to all of Sakura's questions. "Sakura does have a point, you did just show up from the blue," the other boy added. _"And just when you thought the quiet boy in the back was the only cool one he sides with the pink bitch…" _Suki thought to herself. "And you are…?" Suki asked the boy. "Sasuke Uchiha," he answered very ego-like with a smug smirk. "That's nice. And since everyone keeps pushing it, I'm originally from the mist village and I finished a year of academy school there but had to leave just days before my graduation exam and I've been trained since then. The Hokage gave me this test this morning to see my skills and I guess I passed which leads us here. Everyone happy now???" Suki said getting frustrated while leaning against a tree and closing her eyes.

"You said your name was Hinote?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, so?" Suki replied. "Well, our clans were allies once. No wonder you looked familiar," he said. Suki opened one of her eyes to glance at Sasuke. "Hey, yeah…I do remember you. Me and my brother stayed with you and your family once…" Suki said almost sadly. "Yeah…" Sasuke said back in the same tone.

"Hey wait, what are you guys talking about? How come I never saw Suki around more often if she stayed with Sasuke and his family? I thought you said you and your brother were separated?" Naruto asked in confusion. "My family stayed with the Uchiha's to remain hidden from assassins. And me and my brother are separated, but when we stayed with Sasuke I was only 4 or 5," Suki said walking over to Sasuke. From the corner of her eye she could see Sakura in somewhat of a rage that Sasuke didn't scowl at Suki when she stood next to him. Suki looked at Sasuke with a sympathetic look, like she knew something. Sasuke seemed somewhat confused. "So if your clan was so big then where are they?" Sakura asked, but not very nicely. Suki didn't reply. "Well?" Sakura pushed. After a few more seconds Suki spoke. "My clan was run down, me and my brother are the only 2 members left and we were separated when I was younger," Suki said looking down sadly. Sakura didn't say anything more but suddenly Sasuke had the same sympathetic look on his face that Suki did earlier.

"Forget this…when is this sensei suppose to be here?" Suki said lightening the mood. "He was SUPOSE to be here 20 minutes ago," Sakura replied. "Oh well," Suki said sitting down and closing her eyes. "Perfect time to catch up on sleep…" she added leaning her back against a tree.

"Wait what are you doing? You can't just fall asleep! We have training to do!" Naruto exclaimed pointing a finger at Suki. "Yeah! Naruto is right!" Sakura added. Suki opened one eye to glance at them. "Hn…" was her only reply, then she closed her eyes again. It was silent for a moment… "Well!? Are you gonna stand up?" Naruto asked impatiently. Suki just gritted her teeth and didn't answer. "Hello?? Earth to lazy girl?" Sakura said waving a hand in Suki's face. Suki, without opening her eyes, grabbed Sakura's wrist as she had earlier. "I told you to NEVER get that close to me again…" Suki said in a threatening voice. She opened her eyes and stood up, Sakura's wrist still in her clutch. "You have no idea what sleeping conditions I've went through in the last few years, I haven't even had a bed to sleep in, and when I did find a nice patch of dirt to sleep on, ninjas were at my throat the minute I closed my eyes. And at once I'm in a place that I can feel safe sleeping in and you want me to stay awake? I don't think so, Pinky," Suki said in the same venomous voice letting go of Sakura's wrist once finished. After a minute of hesitation Sakura replied, "Well you could have said that in the first place, grump!" Suki glared daggers at her. "And I should have to give you a reason for ANYTHING I do because…?" Suki said still holding her glare. "Good morning," a new voice said from behind them. Sakura and Naruto quickly turned around and yelled ay the same time "YOU'R LATE!!!" Sasuke didn't really do anything and Suki glanced back in alertness.

"Ahhh…you must be my new student that the Hokage told me about. That would also be why I was late, I was talking to him about that," the person said. Suki raised an eyebrow. "And you are…?" Suki said in somewhat of a smartass voice. "Kakashi Hatake. And you're Suki Hinote. The Hokage had good things to tell me about you. Of course, I knew your strength before then," Kakashi said, and somehow Suki knew he was smiling under his mask. "Wait, what?" Sakura said, an eyebrow raised. "Yeah, whaddya mean "knew you're strength before?" Naruto added agreeing with Sakura. "Hmm…I knew Suki when she stayed with the Uchiha family. She always had much determination to become stronger," Kakashi said. _"Determination…she seems so lazy and un caring…"_ Sakura thought with a confused look. "Now then, so we can get moving on, why don't you tell your teammates something about yourself Suki," Kakashi suggested. "Ummm…ok…" Suki said and looked down. "My name is Suki Hinote. My interests are music, weapons, fighting, food and sleeping. My dislikes….way too many to name. My dreams, to be an excellent konouchi, better then any boys who think girls aren't strong. And also to be re-united with my brother," Suki said somewhat timidly. "Alright then. Let's move on with our mission," Kakashi said not making any comments on Suki's words.

"Uuggghhh, it's so early and what are we doing? Pulling weeds! How is this ninja work! If I wake up so early for something I want it to be exciting! I wanna fight!" Suki yelled in frustration that she had to pull weeds. _"She's so enthusiastic…"_ Sakura thought rolling her eyes. Soon they were done and Kakashi told them they could go home.

"See you later Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as Sakura walked away. Sakura just waved and smiled at him. "Hey, Sasuke, wanna walk home together?" she asked running up to Sasuke who was already leaving. "Not really," he replied bluntly. Sakura got an anime sweat drop and crimpled at his answer. Suki watched Sasuke's back walk further away, then decided she needed something from him. She ran up to him and then stopped. "Look, I know we haven't seen each other in a long time, but I'm new to the whole "house" thing and I dunno what to buy for mine and where to buy it. So, I was kinda wondering if I could just borrow like some blankets and a pillow, please," Suki asked trying to be as nice as she could. Sasuke glanced at her with an emotionless face. "Yeah, I guess so. But tomorrow I'll show you where to get your own things," Sasuke said and kept walking. "Follow me," he said. She started to walk behind him. "Thank you," she said, but didn't get any reply.

Sakura watched as Suki and Sasuke walked together. Her face felt hot and her blood boiled with hatred and jealousy. How _dare_ she walk with Sasuke, the thought ran through Sakura's head. This wasn't the end of this…

"Ok, just wait here and I'll get you what you need," Sasuke told Suki once they had gotten to his house. Suki just nodded. After a few minutes Sasuke returned and handed Suki a pillow and 3 blankets. Suki smiled at him. "Thank you…Sasuke Onii-chan," Suki said adding the last part timidly. Sasuke didn't really know what to say, he hadn't been called that since the last time he had seen Suki. Suki realized how much Sasuke had died inside since the massacre of his clan and sadly frowned. She looked down and started to walk away from him. "No Problem, Nee-san" Sasuke said after a few seconds. Suki glanced back at him through a piece of her hair. She smiled softly and continued walking.

Her apartment was just a few blocks down from Sasuke's house so lucky she didn't have to walk that far. Once she entered her house she went in the bedroom and put the blankets and pillow down on the open floor, representing a bed. She looked around her and saw the lonely atmosphere. She sighed sadly and decided to go out to eat something.

She walked around town trying to find a restaurant that she could eat at without spending the little money she had. She finally found a place and ordered just rice.

After she was finished she decided to go for a walk rather then going back to her lonely "home."

She started walking through town but then decided to go some place quieter; the outskirts of town. She walked through the forest with many thoughts in her head. She found a clearing, but there was already someone here – Sasuke. "O-oh…" Suki mumbled out when Sasuke looked back at her. "I…was just looking for someplace to sit for a while. I'll leave if you want me too," Suki said hesitantly. "No, you can stay," Sasuke said looking away from her. Suki just sat down leaning her back against a tree. For a few minutes they sat in the most awkward silence. Suki decided to break the silence and ask a question she had been thinking about all day. "A-are we…still…f-friends?" she asked shyly twiddling her thumbs. Sasuke didn't reply at first. Suki looked down sadly regretting the question.

Suki Flashback mode: _laughter was heard through the playground as a young Sasuke and Suki played together. "Hey, Sasuke Onii-chan watch this!" Suki called out to Sasuke as she crossed the monkey bars. Sasuke giggled a little at how proud Suki was of herself. "Here!" he said holding a flower out to her. She jumped down off the jungle gym to where Sasuke was standing and took the flower with the biggest smile and eyes. "Thank you so much Sasuke Onii-chan!" Suki said hugging him. "No Problem, Nee-san, "he said hugging her back." We'll always be friends right, Sasuke?" Suki asked pulling away. "Right." Sasuke said with a smile. "Come on, let's go back to your house and bug Itachi Nii-san," Suki suggested with a giggle. Sasuke agreed and they raced each other back to the Uchiha household._

Suki was pulled out of her thoughts by Sasuke's voice. "Didn't I say we'd always be friends?" Sasuke said in a smart tone. Suki looked to Sasuke as her face lit up. She smiled ear to ear and flung herself at Sasuke. Sasuke was thrown off by this but hugged her back. "I've missed you, Sasuke…" Suki said. "I missed you too, Suki," Sasuke replied back not letting go of Suki.


End file.
